Search and Destroy
Search and Destroy, often abbreviated as S&D or SnD, is an elimination-based game mode that has been featured throughout the Call of Duty series. A one-sided game mode, the goal is for an attacking side to either eliminate the defending team or detonate either one of two bomb sites. Players only get one life per round, with most versions of the mode going to a best-of-seven rounds (first to two round wins). There is an intermission/half when two or three rounds are completed. The mode is popular mainly due to its high XP potential; kills in Search and Destroy are typically worth five times that of in Team Deathmatch (50 points in Call of Duty 4 and 500 in Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops) (1000 points for a headshot). On the contrary, the fact that players do not respawn until the next round could lead to long waits to play again, especially should the player die early into the round (particularly the result of random grenades thrown across the map at the beginning). A Hardcore version has also been featured in all games Call of Duty 4 and onwards. Rules ''Call of Duty'' and United Offensive *5 seconds arm time bomb *45 seconds fuse *6 seconds defuse time *First team to win 4 rounds wins the match *Respawning is disabled ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'', World at War , Modern Warfare 2, Black Ops, and Modern Warfare 3 *5 seconds arm time bomb *45 seconds fuse *5 seconds defuse time *First team to win 4 rounds wins the match *150 seconds (2:30) time limit *Respawning is disabled These settings can all be changed in private matches. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Search and Destroy reappears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Search and Destroy BOII.png Planting Bomb BOII.png|Planting the Bomb in Black Ops II. Objective At the beginning of a round one team is assigned as the attacking team while the other is assigned as the defending team. There is a bomb located close to where the attacking team spawns, which can only be carried by one player at a time. The bomb is dropped on the ground when the player carrying it is killed. The timer starts ticking as soon the round begins. The team that wins four rounds (or seven rounds in Call of Duty and United Offensive) first win the game. After the first three rounds the two teams switch roles for another two rounds. If subsequent round(s) becomes necessary the two teams alternate roles for each round. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops, after the first three rounds, the two teams switch roles, and is termed as "Halftime". If both teams are tied at 3 wins each (meaning, the second three rounds have passed), an "Overtime" will be called, the tie-breaker round. Teams may or may not switch roles during Overtime, depending on which team has more kills. The team with the most kills will defend. Attacking team Eliminate all enemies, or destroy an objective. Plant the bomb on one of two objectives, indicated by an A or B, then defend it until there is not enough time to defuse it. Note that the bomb can kill any nearby enemies, and the person who planted it. In the Hardcore Ricochet mode if a teammate is within the kill-radius of the explosion, and the player who planted is still living, if the bomb explodes it will kill the planter. If a player is able to plant the bomb at the last seconds of the given time limit, time is extended depending on the fuse time of the bomb (since the defending team has to defuse the bomb). Defending team Eliminate all enemies, let time run out, or defuse a planted bomb. Remember that it takes 5 seconds to defuse the bomb on stock settings. Even if all enemies are eliminated after the bomb is armed, the attackers can still win the round if the bomb explodes. Victory is achieved as soon as the bomb is defused regardless of how many attackers are still alive. Defusing the bomb is very loud, and can be heard from quite a distance. If no bomb sites are destroyed, the defending team wins if the time limit is reached regardless of how many defenders versus attackers are left alive. The defending team can also win if neither sites are bomb-planted within the time limit, and at least one defender is still alive. A player should also note that when a bomb is planted the time limit is temporarily stopped until the bomb is defused or explodes. Experience ''Call of Duty 4'' and Call of Duty: World at War *50 XP per kill (100 on the PS3) *25 XP per assist (50 on the PS3) *100 XP per kill while in Last Stand/Second Chance (200 on the PS3) *100 XP for planting/defusing the bomb (200 on the PS3) ''Modern Warfare 2'' *500 XP per kill *250 XP per assist *1000 XP for a headshot *1000 XP for a kill in Last Stand/Final Stand *1000 XP for planting/defusing Bomb (Saboteur and Hero, respectively) *400 XP per Riot Shield assist (Crowd Control: enemy shoots the player currently holding a Riot Shield and gets killed by the player's teammate) *Search and Destroy Victor I unlocks "Destroyer" title. *Search and Destroy Victor II unlocks "Explosive Ordinance" title. *Search and Destroy Victor III unlocks "Smiling Bomb" Emblem. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *500 XP per kill *250 XP for assist *1000 XP per headshot *600 XP for planting/defusing bombs (Saboteur and Hero medals) *600 XP for killing an enemy planting/defusing the bomb *200 XP for detonating the bomb ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *500 XP per kill *200 XP per assist *1000 XP per headshot *1000 XP per bomb plant/defuse *400 XP per Riot Shield assist ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II 100 XP per bomb plant. Last man standing quotes ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *'Spetsnaz' **"Comrade, get it done, you are the only one left!" **"It is all up to you now, comrade! Finish the mission!" **"You are the last one! Complete the mission!" **"Finish the mission, comrade! It is all up to you!" **"Complete the mission! You are our last chance!" *'Marine Recon' **"Marine! You're the last one, complete the mission!" **"Alright, Marine, it's up to you now, finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission, Marine! You're the only one left!" **"Get to it, Marine! You're all that's left!" **"It's up to you now, Marine! We're counting on you!" *'OpFor' **"Soldier, get it done, you are all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now, soldier! Finish the mission!" **"You are the last one! Complete the mission!" **"Finish the mission, soldier! It's all up to you now!" **"Complete the mission! You are our last chance!" *'SAS' **"You're the last one! Complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now, mate! Finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission! You're the only one left!" **"You're the only one left! Complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now! We're counting on you!" ''Call of Duty: World at War'' *'Red Army '- "Fight to your last breath, comrade!" *'Marine Raiders '- "Don't give up!" *'Wehrmacht - '"Don't give up!" *'Imperial Army - '"No retreat, no surrender!" ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' : Note: Last man standing quotes in Modern Warfare 2 follow the same script, and the only difference being punctuation between the multiplayer announcers and different voices. *'Army Rangers' **"You're the last one! Complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now! Finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission! You're the only one left!" **"You're all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now! We're counting on you!" *'Spetsnaz' **"You're the last one, Complete the mission." **"It's all up to you now, Finish the mission." **"Complete the mission, you're the only one left!" **"You're all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now, we're counting on you." *'OpFor' **"You are the last one! Complete the mission!" **"It is all up to you now! Finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission! You are the only one left!" **"You're all that is left!" **"It is all up to you now! We're counting on you!" *'Militia' **"You're the last one! Complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now! Finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission! You're the only one left!" **"You're all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now! We're counting on you!" *'Task Force 141' **"You're the last one! Complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now! Finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission, you're the only one left!" **"You're all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now! We're counting on you!" *'Navy SEALs' **"You're the last one, complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now, finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission! You're the only one left!" **"You're all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now, we're counting on you!" Gallery Search_and_Destroy_Bomb_CoD4.png|The Bomb being planted in Call of Duty 4. Search_and_Destroy_Bomb_MW2.png|The Bomb being planted in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Bomb_Plant_SnD_WaW.jpg|The Bomb being planted in Call of Duty: World at War. S&d.jpg|The Bomb being planted in Call of Duty: Black Ops. WaW Playlist Search Destroy.png|World at War's Search and Destroy playlist logo. File:ELITE_SnD.png|Black Ops' Search and Destroy playlist logo. Mw3 briefcase.png|The Bomb used in Modern Warfare 3. Objective_icons.png|The Search & Destroy Objective icons. New BOII Search Icons.png|Updated objective icons for Black Ops II Trivia General *When planting or defusing the bomb in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the player presses repeatedly "115" in the number dial. This is a reference to Element 115 in Zombies mode.watch from 29:05 to 29:14 ''Call of Duty'' and United Offensive *The bomb does 1000 - 2000 damage over a range of 500 inches. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The crates that the bomb needs to be planted on seem to contain FIM-92 Stingers. The same thing goes for Sabotage. Call of Duty: World at War *The target looks like the supply drop containing satchel charges in "Blowtorch and Corkscrew". *The Bomb looks like the one used in ''Call of Duty 3'' in the mission "Night Drop" to destroy the German 88's. *World at War is the only game in which the bomb is not a suitcase bomb. *When spectating after the explosion, the bomb remains intact. It also happens in Sabotage. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Defusing and planting the bomb shows the player repeatedly hitting the 2 and 3 keys. After planting the bomb, the player tosses it on the ground. Also after defusing the bomb, the player taps the case twice and keeps it. *The bomb sites bear the Shadow Company insignia. *According to the sound files, players were originally going to be informed that there's just one enemy left. However this was removed as the playercard in top right corner indicates about the last survivor. *Throwing a special grenade immediately after defusing will cause the player to pull out the laptop again and repeatedly press the 2 and 3 keys. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *Rather than solely conventional explosives featured in other games, the briefcase contains both a bomb and two chemical agents which mix to make Nova 6. The briefcase also contains a radio which is tuned to 92.9 kHz or 93.0 kHz. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Shadow Company logo is written on the sides and inside the bomb. *Unlike Demolition and Sabotage, the bomb must be defused where it is planted. Miscellaneous *If respawn is enabled in a Custom Game, players will always spawn within their team's designated spawn point, similar to Demolition. *If the player dies with the bomb by falling into an inaccessible zone, the bomb will reappear at its original position. *As of now, Call of Duty 3 is the only non handheld version to not feature Search and Destroy. es:Busca y Destruye Category:Call of Duty Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty 2 Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Gametypes